Conventional projectile weapons, such as a bow and arrow, include or may be used with a ranging module that determines a range (distance) to a target and a sight that aids a user with identifying the target. Some ranging modules rely on a visible light (e.g., a laser) that must be aligned to a point of reference (such as a sight pin while at full draw of the bow) to the target to assist with ranging to the desired or intended target (to inform the operator that a range is being measured for the target). Other ranging modules are coupled with a display (e.g., LCD, heads up display, etc.) that depicts an area associated with an intended target and presents a graphic element (e.g., crosshairs, dot, etc.) that is used to identify the object for which a range is being determined in order to assist a user with ranging to a desired or intended target (instead of other nearby objects).
Some conventional bows include a sight that provides a recommended orientation of the bow to strike the desired target based on a determined range to the desired target, inclination, direction or speed of wind, velocity of an arrow, or various other targeting considerations. For example, the sight may indicate that a bow should be tilted up (pointing above the target) before an arrow is released in order to account for the impact of gravity on the arrow after its release from the bow while it is in flight towards the desired target. Some conventional sights include vertically-aligned pins calibrated for known distances that may be used to aim the bow and arrow to strike a target located at a known distance from the bow and arrow. When a target is determined to be located at a distance that does not correspond to one of the calibrated distances, the operator typically determines a tilt angle applicable to the determined distance based on the available pins that have been calibrated for certain known distances. For instance, a user may use vertically aligned pins calibrated for 20 meters and 40 meters to strike a target located at a range of 30 meters by orienting the bow at a position halfway between the pins corresponding to 20 meters and 40 meters. Removable accessories that determine a range to a desired target may be utilized in combination with one or more pins calibrated for a certain distance to properly aim a bow and arrow to strike a target.
Conventional sights that do not include pins may utilize a group of vertically-aligned light sources (e.g., OLEDs). One of the vertically-aligned light sources may illuminate at a position corresponding to that of each pin calibrated for a known distance. The vertically-aligned light sources may be attached to a material that is transparent or to a material that obstructs the user's view (e.g., along a side surface of a printed circuit board).